A “stationary” rotary station here refers to one which is associated with an immersion tank and does not move through the entire installation together with the object to be treated. However, in individual cases, it can be moved back and forth over a certain stretch along an immersion tank.
Installations of the type mentioned above are described for example in DE 43 04 145 C1 or EP 0 749 395 B1. In these, the skids used have a substantially intrinsically rigid structure, wherein the vehicle body placed thereon cannot move with respect to the base structure. The platforms of the rotary stations on which the skids with the vehicle bodies are placed are connected via relatively long connecting rods to the axis of rotation of the respective rotary station. This is necessary to actually bring the vehicle bodies below the level of the treatment fluid in the immersion tank upon a rotation through 180° since the axis of rotation itself should be located outside the treatment is fluid. This results in the vehicle body being at a relatively high level within the rotary station, which is reflected by a correspondingly high level of the advancing and retreating transport systems. A height of this type is however undesirable, particularly in parts of the installation which are connected up and downstream and through which the vehicle bodies are to be guided on the same skids.